<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who's Your Valentine? by Caitlincheri28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294952">Who's Your Valentine?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlincheri28/pseuds/Caitlincheri28'>Caitlincheri28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Co-workers, F/M, Fluff, Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, Oblivious Harry Potter, Post-War, Secret Relationship, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlincheri28/pseuds/Caitlincheri28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry catches Hermione with a Valentine.</p><p>Who could it be from?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dramione Valentine Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who's Your Valentine?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacificRimbaud/gifts">PacificRimbaud</a>.</li>



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange">DramioneValentineExchange</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Secret Relationship</p><p>It was an absolute joy writing this drabble! PacificRimbaud, you are one of my favorite authors! I was so excited when I discovered I picked a prompt from you! Happy Valentine's Day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who’s that from, Hermione?”</p><p>Glancing up from her desk, Hermione quickly tossed the glittering card to the side. “Oh, no one. Just one of those silly cards my department sends out to everyone.” She hoped she was lucky enough that Harry would remain as oblivious as usual. From the look on his face, she felt her luck may have run out. </p><p>“Really?” Harry eyed the card skeptically. “My department doesn’t send out cards.” </p><p>Rolling her eyes, she snatched the card from the desk and shoved it into a drawer incase Harry had the bright idea to try and grab it. “Did you need something, Harry? I’m really busy.” </p><p>“I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight. Ginny is gone for the next couple days, so neither of us have a date for Valentine’s day.” He shrugged, “I make a mean cheese toastie”. </p><p>Hermione loved Harry’s sweetness—of course he would be thinking of her. It was only a few months ago that she and Ron had decided to part ways after realising they were better as friends. Though it was the right decision, it had still hurt at the time and she spent many nights over at Grimmauld Place drinking one too many glasses of wine with Ginny.  </p><p>“As tempting as that sounds Harry, I think I am going to have a quiet night in.” Again, Hermione hoped she sounded convincing. </p><p>Harry’s eyes shifted from Hermione, to the drawer that housed the valentine, back to Hermione. Narrowing his eyes he nodded. “Okay...If you change your mind you know where to find me.” </p><p>“Thank you, Harry. I’ll see you tomorrow.” </p><p>Hermione let out a huge breath as Harry closed the door behind him. “Merlin, I thought he’d never leave”. </p><p>A blonde head poked out from under her desk. </p><p>“You know, Granger,” Malfoy still looked surprisingly dignified seated on his knees, resting his hands on her thighs, “they are going to find out eventually and when they do, I’d really like to <i>not</i> be shoved under a desk..” He arched an eyebrow, smirked and slowly started moving his hands up her legs. “Though I certainly can’t complain about the view.” </p><p>Hermione ran her fingers through his hair and smiled. “I know, Draco. I just want to enjoy <i>us</i> for a little longer.” She bent down, cupping his cheeks to bring his head forward for a quick kiss. </p><p>They both stood after Hermione scooted backwards, allowing him to slip out from under her desk. </p><p>Toying with some papers next to him, Draco asked, “So, did you finish reading my card?” </p><p>Hermione smiled mischievously. “I was hoping you could read it to me.…” </p><p>“If I read you that card outloud Granger we won’t be going to dinner at all. In fact, you might just want to jump me right here in your office.” </p><p>“Always so confident, Malfoy.” Hermione shook her head in amusement. “Oh Gods, could you imagine if Harry had gotten his hands on it?” </p><p>Standing and pulling Hermione into a tight embrace, Draco kissed the top of her head and murmured, “Maybe I’ll leave it on his desk before we leave.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>